From me to you, my sweetheart
by Happygoluckymegami
Summary: This is my part 2 special, if you have read From you to me, my sweetheart. This was supposed to be posted on March 14. This reveals lot's of secrets for Beautiful, but deadly. Don't own assassination classroom, i own Misako & Daisuke. Youichi, Maaya, Kiyoko & Kara are own by animeandmangafangirl. Still can't believe i wrote 2,000 words.
**Hello everyone, this is megami. This is my part 2 story, if you have read my stories: Beautiful, but deadly and for you to me, My Sweetheart. This is to celebrate White day and a special occasion.**

 **I get started on the next chapter for beautiful, but deadly soon, I'll explain in the next chapter of the story on why I haven't been able to do it. But for now, on with the story.**

 **I don't own Assassination Classroom, but I own Misako and Daisuke. Youichi, Maaya & kara belong to animeandmangafangirl.**

* * *

"What exactly do you give to the girl has everything or better yet, can have anything she wants." Gakushu asked.

Gakushu ask the class and his self (but mostly his self) about this question and this is a question he's not sure how to answer.

"I guess it depends. What does she not have?" Nagisa said.

The E-class students are in the empty A-class room. Gakushu had gotten Ritsu to send a message to them. They came to the room to find out what this meeting is about. They figure this may be about a certain wild curly long blonde with dark turquoise eyes.

"Have you've tried asking her what she wants?" Kaede asked the strawberry blonde boy.

"I want to try and it as a surprise. There were times when I ask her what she want, but I get the same answer. It's either "I'm not really sure." Or "I don't know."" He sighs. "Not to mention, when I try to get her something, she either has it and I don't know about it, or I just forget."

"That does seem hard. Are you thinking too hard? Misa said you think hard without anyone knowing it."

' _Dam it Misa, of course she would tell them this.'_ He thought.

"Speaking of Misa, where is she right now?" Kataoka Asked.

"She's at the venue, having everything ready for tomorrow evening." Isogai says.

"Kiyoko, Maaya, Youichi, and Daisuke are with her too, so they'll be helping and keep her company for the whole time." Karma says, while leaning on the chair. "I think she's with a friend too."

"Now back to the subject. Gakushu are you sure she's not giving any hints on what she wants?" Maehara asked.

"I'm pretty sure I would have noticed."

"Maybe she's giving you a hint and you haven't noticed." Itona replied.

The whole class turned to he's direction. Confused on what he said. They would've never thought Itona could answer or help with is kind of situation. But then again, they seem to forget that he and Misa are close friends.

"What do you mean by that?" asked gakushu.

"I know you and Misa have been friends for a long time, but maybe there's something about her that you haven't noticed. Even though Misa and I haven't seen each other for a long time and we have both changed, I have learned some things about her that maybe no one notices."

"And what's that?"

"She secretly gives out hints that are hard to notice and to understand. I noticed it a few time and had a feeling about it and confirmed it."

The room went silence after that. Gakushu tried to remember what kind of hints was she showing, not even the class could remember what kinds of hints she was showing. They were glad that Itona told them this, but now it was going to be hard to understand her way of showing hints.

"Why not give her something from the heart?" A new voice said.

The class turns to the door, to find Asano Gakuho there. They wondered when did he get here and how much has he heard. Well, everyone but Gakushu.

"You know her more than anyone else, maybe she wants something made by you or maybe she wants you to surprise her with something unexpected." Gakuho replied.

' _Something unexpected or by me.'_ He thought _'What exactly am I supposed to give her.'_

"It's getting late, why don't you think about this on your way to town." Gakuho said.

"Alright everyone we've got our gifts, let's get ready for tomorrow." Isogai says.

And so, everyone parted their ways. Gakushu may his way home, while trying to come up with some kind of gift for Misa. _'Wish someone I knew could help.' He thought._

Then as if magic, an image of a woman holding a piece of jewelry in front of him appeared in his mind. He stopped for a moment. Small grin appeared on his face and then he ran.

 **The next day. 5:45 pm at The Grand Luminous Venue (I made this up), in a back room.**

"So what do you think Ace got you?" Asked the Fuchsia hair girl.

"I'm not sure, but whatever he gives me is fine." Says the blonde girl.

Both standing in a back room, two girls having a private conversation before the party. The Fuchsia hair girl was wearing a light purple open leg dress. The front bottom part of the dress reaches the top of her knees, while the back reached her feet. The top was a Queen Anne neckline with short flowing shoulder sleeves. Wearing simple short black heels and choker, and a dark grey satin pleated belt. She also wore lilac eyeshadow and lipstick that was red as roses. Her hair was in a curly high ponytail.

The blonde girl was wearing a light blue off shoulder short sleeve dress, the bottom had sided ruffles that reached the floor and a silky white waist wrap in the middle. She had a long white ribbon in her hair. She wore white single strap heels, a long white wrap around her arms and star-shaped earrings.

The blonde hair girl had just finish applying pink lipstick and started to applied pale turquoise eyeshadow.

"I wish I had joined your school and classroom Misa. It seemed a lot more fun to do assassination attempt than the school I went to." The Fuchsia haired girl said.

"Too bad it's all over too. But we're in the next phase of our lives now and we should be looking forward to our future now." The Misako stated as she finished applying her eyeshadow. Then a knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." she said.

"Excuse me Ojou-san, but it is almost time for the party to start." The young women said.

"Thank you, Selina." The young woman leaves.

"Well, it's time. The band should be ready now, so let's go shine angel." The fuchsia girl says cheerfully, puts on her mask and grabs her drumsticks.

"Let's go Rose." Misa says and puts on her white mask as they both leave the room.

 **In the main room**

"Hey Onii-chan, is it almost time." Kiyoko asked.

The room was filled people from Kunugigaoka, high class and maybe a few assassins that the e-class knew. The stage had a band that caught almost girl's attention, there were other musicians too. Half were wearing semi-formal and others were wearing formal.

"It should be starting any minute now." Karma replied.

As if perfect timing, the crowd started to quiet down and turn towards the stage. Misa appeared on the stage and made her way to the microphone stand. The Young woman from early was in front of the microphone stand and spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you miss Misako Shiro Miyasato." She said and moves out the way for Misa.

"Everyone welcome to the Graduation, White and Birthday masquerade party. I'm happy everyone could come tonight. Everyone enjoy the party."

The crowd cheers "Happy Birthday Misako."

Music played and the crowd went back to talking. Some were dancing, eating and chatting. Misa disappeared to the crowd. She made her way to the e-class group.

"Hey guys you made it."

"We wouldn't miss it for anything." Maehara says.

"We got you flowers." Maaya says.

Maaya, youichi, Daisuke and kiyoko were holding bouquets of flowers for her. Maaya wore pink dress with a red headband. Youichi was wearing a gray suit. Daisuke wore a cream color suit. Kiyoko wore a baby blue dress with white ribbons.

Maaya was holding Pink Roses, Youichi was holding Daffodils, and Daisuke was holding White Camellia and Kiyoko held Bluebells.

"Thank you." She holds the bouquets and watches them run off, probably to eat cake.

"I got you something too, it'll look great on you." Hara says. She goes behind and places a White rose in the middle of the ribbon.

"Thank you hara, has anyone seen Gakushu?" she asked.

"Nope, why don't you ask the virtuosos? They're usually with him." Karma says.

"I'll try, enjoy the party guys." She leaves to find the Virtuosos.

She manages to find their table and asked have they seen him. They didn't see him either; they thought he was with her.

The music then changes and the band play bird (by Yuya Matsushita, you guys should listen to it.). A hand is suddenly on misa's. She follows the hand to the mysterious person's face to see who grabbed it. She looks to find the strawberry blond boy wearing a Black mask and tuxedo. She follows his movements, they both start to waltz. Soon people started stared and some started to join them.

The pair dance their way to a balcony, they stop to view the crumbling crescent moon.

"I was wondering when you were coming." She says. She feels him moving close behind her. She then sees a cherry blossom shape necklace in front of her and slowly feels it around her neck. She then turns to him.

Gaku-kun, this is."

"Yes, I want you to have." He says, his hand cups her cheek and brings her lips to his.

She didn't stop him and she didn't want it to end either. But he pulls back and said.

"Happy birthday and White day Misako."

"Arigato." They put their hand together. "I think it's time to cut the cake."

They both walk back inside, hand in hand. But unknown to them three figures watched them not too far.

"Aren't they just cute?" Kara, the redhead teased.

"Kara" Lilac hair girl said. "We shouldn't be watching them, especially if it's Ojou-san business."

"Alright ladies, if you're done watching them. Why not come inside for cake." Gakuho says.

The lilac haired girl jumped at the sound of the man's voice. She wondered where did he come and when did he get here and why was Kara not surprise that he was here. She just decided not to question anything and go inside with Kara giggling behind her.

Gakuho stayed behind and smile a little at his son's action. The gift his son gave her was the exact gift he gave to his wife years ago.

' _It's with someone else now.'_ He thought. _'I wish you were here to see how grown our son has grown.'_ He goes inside.

 **Inside the Venue**

"Asano-san you're right on time, we're about to have our photo taken. Please come join us." Misa says while pulling him towards the group."

"Anything for you miss miyasato." Gakuho says.

The E-class (including Karasuma and Irina), the virtuosos, little kids, a band, the assassins (luckily, none of the guests know this.), Twin boys and a Wolf gather together and some of them pose.

"Everyone say Assassination Classroom." The photographer says.

"Assassination Classroom!"

* * *

 **Alright everyone, that was one the specials I finished. This was supposed to be posted on March 14, but, I Explain in the next chapter of Beautiful, but deadly. This may take a couple of days.**

 **The flowers misa received have meanings in Japanese. The pink roses mean Trust, Happiness. Western meaning: grace. Daffodil Japanese meaning: Respect. The White Camellia Japanese meaning is waiting, Western meaning: excellence. The Bluebell meaning is gratitude. The White rose Japanese meaning is innocence, devotion and silence. Western meaning is virtue and chastity. (Don't ask about that one, I looked it up.)**

 **I've reveal a lot of secrets of that going to be in Beautiful, but deadly. Maaya, Youichi, Kiyoko and Kara are own by animeandmangafangirl.**

 **Like I said before, I revealed a lot of secrets that's going to be in the story. The Fuchsia hair girl, Lilac hair girl, twin boys, band, and wolf will be revealed much later in the story. The dress Misa wears, the bottom part of the dress is like Hino Kahoko's white dress. (She from La corda d'oro, if anyone can give me a better description or name of the dress, I would really appreciate it.)**

 **I'm pretty sure everyone now knows that Assassination classroom is almost over, but then i remembered, We still don't know anything about Mrs. Asano. She hasn't been mention once in the story, so i assume she maybe dead, but that's what i think. what do you guys think.**

 **Thanks for reading this I'll have the chapter ready soon, until then this is Megami. That's all folks.**

 **I can't believe I managed to write 2,000 words.**


End file.
